


Who is this?

by Grimama (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comedy, Dancer!Robin, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Multi, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grimama
Summary: After the victory of a long fought war, the Shepherds decided to throw a party. There was alchohol involved ALOT .  And chrom soon learned that it was a huge mistake.





	Who is this?

After a long fought war with Valm, the Shepherds and Feroxi soldiers claimed victorious. 

Thus, the Chrom and his Shepherds decided to throw a huge party with lots of alchohol and dancing.  It was a  **huge** mistake.

* * *

" Chrom, you might want to get your boyfriend" Sully laughed as she downed her thirteenth beer.

"What?"  

 _'How is she not the least bit of drunk yet? Im barely sober, and its my second glass. What is this?'_ Chrom thought to himself. 

Everything was loud, very very loud. Chrom heard every sound possible in this party. Glass shattering, screaming, crying, and laughing.  But the laughing was especially loud.

" Y'know, Robin, you only have one boyfriend I hope." Sully responded 

" Sully, he's a grown man." Chrom jested.

" Ya sure? He don't seem like one at the moment. Look at the world famous smart-ass over there!" Sully forcibly turned Chrom's head to the right.

And Chrom suddenly knew why the laughing was so loud and obnoxious . Robin was fully dressed in one of Olivia's dancing outfits and was belly dancing. And it was very...very erotic.

_What in Naga's name...?_  


" Chrom, wanna go see up close?" 

Chrom was literally battling with his inner demons to not get up and watch him. He wanted to see , but he also wanted to be the mature one for once and stay to himself.

But his demons won.

"Alright..."

* * *

**"GO ROBIN GO!! GO ROBIN GO!"**  


Was all Chrom heard along with overjoyous laughing.

Robin belly-dancing and erotic arm movements soon came to a stop. Despite everyones displeasure, including Chrom's. 

" Chrooommm, Chrom the bomb! Ahha that Rhymes , hey Chrom you think I can be a songstress?" Robin blabbed on as he approached Chrom.

"Robin, you're drunk. You should take a nap." Chrom replied putting on the most mature looking face possible .

"No im not. "

"Yes you are."

" No, I'm not."

" Robin, I promise you . You are."

" So you're saying you can't trust me?" Robin responded with glassy eyes.

" What? No Robin , you better not cry. You know I did not it like that." Chrom pleaded

" So now you think you can control my emotions?"

" Robin."

" Milord, with all due respect please leave me alone." Robin replied .

Robin began to slowly walk away, until he literally honest to Naga tripped over nothing. Which, Chrom quickly reached out and grabbed him.

" Princey boy, you think you can court anyone huh? Well you CAN'T COURT ME SIR. " Robin screamed the last part at the top of his lungs. And recieved a couple of confused glances from party-attenders.

"Robin, stop screaming."

"You think you can control me? I am a grown man! "

" Yes, you are. Thats exactly why you shouldn't be acting like that. Come on Robin,  _please_." Chrom emphasized the 'please' so Robin would calm down.

"....okay." 

Chrom was relieved, he was being as patient with Robin as he possibly could. Robin was a really terrible drunk. 

" Hey, Chrom." Robin leaned into Chrom's ear 

Chrom hummed.

 __"Want a private dance?" Robin said as he blew into Chrom's ear.  


And all Chrom's sense of rationality snapped.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, i just want to write a bunch of small happy stories. Then I'll continue my angsty ones anyways i hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
